The Battle Of The Dark
by Andrew-Fish
Summary: An EverQuest story about two Dark Elves and what lays ahead...
1. Whats brewing in OverThere

Note: All location names are from EverQuest, therefore are property of Sony and Verant. If you are from Sony or Verant, and there is something from EQ I missed, I'm sorry, please don't sue me, I'm 14 and have about $80 to my name.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
One evening, on the beautiful beaches of the Oasis of Marr, two Dark Elves sat together on a small dock. They sat facing the water, staring off at the sunset, together. " I wish it would always be like this." Said Aayre, a most beautiful female elf; she looked the equivalent of 25 Human years. She wore a bone white robe, which suited her well, seeing she was a Necromancer. The other Dark Elf responded, "As soon as my service for the Indigo Brotherhood is over, we can build I nice little house out here, away from the commotions of Neriak. Only 2 more months." He was Brwanin, a well- built warrior, of about the same age as Aayre. He only wore some Gnome Skin pantaloons and tunic, which would be the blackest fabric you'd ever see. They sat there, his arm around her, her arm around him; you wouldn't see a more content pair out there. They had bin out on that dock almost all day, it was their 2-year anniversary as a couple, and Brwanin had planned this picnic for Aayre. They sat for a while, when they both heard a dull thumping. Both turning around, they saw someone riding towards them, another Dark Elf, covered in black steel armor, mounted on a silver white horse, not what you would think from a Necromancer. Aayre and Brwanin stood up, awaiting the rider. The horseman came up fast and pulled the reins hard. The rider turned her head to Aayre, and pulled a folded paper out of her saddlebag, then handed it to Aayre. " I am Daxi Romania, I'm form the Necromancer guild, and this is a letter from our leader." She took off her helmet and bowed her head. Amazingly, she had the whitest hair, which completely contrasted with her armor. She put her helm back on, and jerked the reins of her horse, and shot off in the direction she came from. Aayre looked at Brwanin, then opened up the letter. She paused for a minute to read it, then folded it back up and tucked it under her robe's sash. " It's a summons, then need me immediately. I'm really sorry I have to leave, it's an emergency." "And to think." said Brwanin, "I believed it when you said you loved me." " Oh SHUT UP!" Aayre threw her arms around him, " Of course I love you, but my guild has never done this before, sent me a letter I mean, it must be very important." "You also told me I was the most important thing to you." " You know you are, its just, well I'm not supposed to tell you." "Its ok, just don't be long ok? Ill see you back home, ok?" " Well, I can't. I'm supposed to go to Overthere. I have to go now, I love you so much, I'll be back in a couple days, ok? I'm pretty sure they just want some sort of update about the dumb Frogloks." With this, Aayre began to cast a spell, she was engulfed by a mass of pale blue bubbles, they vanished, and so did Aayre. " I love you too" Brwanin whispered as he hung his head down. He turned, and packed up all the food and things, and re-packed them into the saddlebags on his horse. This horse was the black beauty of black beauties. Its coat was so smooth and glossy, it almost looked metallic. He slowly mounted, clearly depressed, and rode off towards Neriak. 


	2. Homeward Bound

Chapter 2:  
  
Through the Oasis of Marr he rode, dune after dune after dune of the same golden sand. Brwanin rode fast and furious, with the pain in his heart of have to be away from Aayre on their special day. It should have bin the happiest day, but now he was just plain depressed. After a short time he came over a quite large sand dune, and stopped at the stop. He was now in the North Desert of Ro. He let out a heavy sigh, then rode on. Passing beetles and spiderlings, and the occasional young adventurer killing them, his depression turned to anger. He let out a great yaulp of rage, and tore out his great bow from the back of his saddle. This bow was large, and silver. It had great curves and was engraved with Dark Elvin runes .He fitted an arrow, and let it loose at a little beetle that was in his path. This was an evil enchanted arrow, for as it flew with great speed to the helpless beetle, it was screeching a shrill, blood-curdling screech. It hit the poor beetle in the middle of its carapace, and fully penetrated through it, into the sand. The hole it made in the beetle was eerily large and discolored. It was about ten times the size of the actual arrow, and was glowing a dull, sickening green. Brwanin then just rode faster toward the tunnel that would lead him to the East Commonlands, a bit closer to home. When he came through the end of the tunnel, on the East Commons side, he pulled the reins and stopped. After killing the poor little beetle in cold blood, he decided to give his horse a rest; after all he didn't want him to die too. About know it was around 9'oclock. It was very dark. The only lights were the fairly bright light from the moon, and the torches from the Freeport Militia huts. A short distance away, he saw the occasional moving fire, torches from late night hunters, usually Dark Elves, or the long distance traveler. After letting his horse rest for about 10 minutes, Brwanin mounted it again, pulled on the reins, and was off. The ride through the East Commons was short, and boring. Having not bin out this direction in a while, Brwanin had to find a sign that pointed towards Nektulos Forest, the area right outside of Neriak, his home city. He found a sign on a path that said "Nektles Forest", a clear indication of how Humans butcher Elvin languages. He shrugged, and went in that direction. The trail entered a dark and gloomy forest. He followed the path at a gallop, but then shortly hastened his speed a little after a band of new adventurers started to chase after him asking what was he wearing, what weapons does he have, does he wave any spares, can you help us, the usual array of questions and reactions young adventurers have towards people of Brwanin's status. After he knew they were too tired to keep up, and to far behind, he slowed his pace back to a gallop again. When he finally thought it would be peaceful and quiet again, he heard some screaming from the left in the trees. A young Dark Elf girl came running out of the trees. She had a sword and shield, but threw those down and broke into a full sprint. Soon enough Brwanin saw why she was screaming, a huge orc, a legionnaire by the size of it, was running after her. Upon seeing this, Brwanin pulled out his bow once more, at let loose and arrow straight at the orc's leg. On impact, the arrow completely tore off the orc's right leg, and it flew face first into the ground. After hearing the screaming of the arrow, and now the moaning of the orc, the girl stopped running, and came running back to Brwanin. She threw herself on her hands and knees, "Thank you Sir, thank you so much, I owe you my life. How can I serve you?" she was facing the group the whole time, and began to cry. After hearing her voice, Brwanin recognized her as Aayre's little sister. Brwanin replied with a smile, "Well along with your life, you can pay me back that 5 plat you owe me to, which by the way is laying over there in shield form." 


	3. Old Friends

Chapter 3:  
  
The girl looked up with the oddest look on her face. She quickly stood up and gave Brwanin a huge hug. Aayre's sister looks just like her, slender, beautiful, but just smaller. She was a warrior, just like Brwanin. She wore only a small, tight patchwork shirt, and patchwork pants. "Oh thank Rallos you were here. By the way, where's my sis?" "Well." Brwanin said with large exhale. "Mendary, while we were in Oasis on the dock, someone from her guild came out there with some sort of letter, some sort of summons." Mendary put her hand on Brwanin's arm, "I'm so sorry, I know how much today meant to you. Lets go home now." After collecting Mendary's sword and shield, Brwanin helped her up on his horse, he mounted, and then they rode off in the direction of Neriak. After passing an enormous log with new adventurers sitting on it, they rode past a tall hill, then saw the massive hole in the mountainside that was Neriak's entrance. There were two very large stone pillars out side the entrance with guards standing near both. The guards wore gleaming silver helmets and bracers. They also had red tunics, which covered their enchanted chain mail. As Brwanin and Mendary trotted by, the guards looked up at Brwanin and snapped into a salute. Brwanin laughed, "Its alright, come on guys, its me! Don't tell me you don't remember. Ever time you salute me, you owe me 2 plat." The guards laughed and one said, "Its good to see you back sir!" Brwanin smiled. "Keep up the good work you two, don't let those young'ens die. The guards chuckled, then one ran and bashed a skeleton up side its head. Brwanin smiled, then rode into the tunnel into Neriak. They came around a bend, and then they were at the top of a road leading down into Neriak Foreign Quarter. They rode down a little then to the right, where the stables were. Brwanin dismounted, helped Mendary down, and then tied his horse to the rail. There were a few more horses tied to the rail, another 2 black ones, 2 brown ones, and one tan one. Brwanin and Mendary turned at began to walk away. "BRWANIN!" someone shouted from the stables. Brwanin spun around. It was Marfal, Brwanin's old friend. He was a Shadow Knight; he wore dusty gray plate armor, and had his helm under his left arm. Brwanin ran over and then they embraced. "Marfal! So where have you bin all this time? Qeynos Hills?" Marfal smiled. "I wish we could chat, but I was here because your guild wanted me to find you, do you know how hard it is to track you down? I had to bribe little Mendary here to just get a clue to where you were! You need to get to your guild now." Me looked very concerned. Brwanin nodded, "Mendary, go home now, I have to go, here, 10 plat to stay out of trouble. I'll come find you when I'm done." Brwanin handed her a little pouch of coins, and ran off with Marfal tailing him. The city of Neriak consisted of three parts, the Foreign Quarter (connected to the outside), the Commons, and the Third Gate. Although quite large, Neriak is not that crowded. It has many residences, but you do not see them a lot. The warrior guild was located in Neriak Commons, far in the back do to its shier size. It was a huge stone building, smooth as marble. It had a main ramp leading up to enormous, steel inlayed, oak, double door. On either side of the ramp there were two smaller doors, which lead to the lower catacombs of the guild. Brwanin and Marfal slowed their pace to a walk when they came upon the ramp. They walked up the ramp to the huge door, and both with all their strength pushed on one side. The door had bin enchanted because even though there was only two of them, they were able to push huge, many tone door on their own. After closing the door, Marfal said, while catching his breath, "I'll wait here for you." Brwanin nodded, then walked down the stairs in front of the door. Immediately after the stairs, there was another set of double doors, but these were much smaller, slightly larger than normal doors. Brwanin pushed both open, with much ease. " Ah, Brwanin, there you are. Please come here, I have some startling news." 


End file.
